Computer systems are known, wherein it is necessary to insert a valid chip card to boot the computer systems. Using a reading device, the computer systems can read out data from the chip card belonging to a user of the computer system. In addition, it is possible to request a password allocated to the user of the chip card. The use of a mechanical component with access data can ensure a high degree of security. If, on the other hand, the computer system is to be booted without the use of a chip card, disproportionately high security deficiencies arise.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a computer system and method that close the gaps in security when operating a computer system of this type.